


One in Ten Thousand

by Fledgling



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Reaper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega!Soldier: 76, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Omega’s face was still frozen in shock, his hands subconsciously drifting down to cover his midsection. “But— but that’s not possible!”</p><p>Mercy shook her head, glancing down at her paperwork. “While the birth control shots you are currently on are the most effective of their kind, even they have a slim chance of failure. About a one in ten thousand chance, actually.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One in Ten Thousand

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I'd give these guys the happy family I teased at in Sensation. They deserve to be happy, ya know?
> 
> Like A/B/O dynamics in Overwatch? Want to talk to some amazing people? Come join us over at discord.me/Omegawatch !!

“Can—can you say that again doctor?”

Mercy smiled softly, understanding the disbelief on the soldier’s face. “You’re tests have come back, and you are currently six weeks pregnant. Congratulations.”

The Omega’s face was still frozen in shock, his hands subconsciously drifting down to cover his midsection. “But— but that’s not possible!”

Mercy shook her head, glancing down at her paperwork. “While the birth control shots you are currently on are the most effective of their kind, even they have a slim chance of failure. About a one in ten thousand chance, actually.”

Jack buried his face in one of his hands, the other still wrapped around his stomach. “One in ten thousand. Son of a bitch.”

“I’m assuming this is a result of your last heat, yes?” At the nod, she flipped to another page on her clipboard and scribbled something down. “Then you know who the father is.”

Jack froze again, before scrambling for the trashcan he had already puked in twice during his visit. Mercy stared, wide eyed as she watched Jack empty what little was in his stomach. She crossed to room to the small fridge she kept by her desk, retrieving a bottle of water. Jack was wiping his mouth with a paper towel when she returned, handing him the bottle and watching him carefully take a sip.

“Are you alright?”

Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I hadn’t even thought… what am I going to tell him? I don’t even know what he thinks about kids, and I, I know I’m going to keep the child regardless, but what if…” He cut himself off, shaking slightly.

Mercy bit her lip, watching as he mentally tore himself apart, breaths becoming shallow. “Jack, breathe. You mustn’t make yourself sick again.” Mercy frowned, deciding to throw her professionalism to the side for the moment. She sat on the exam table beside him, putting her hand on his shoulder. “It’s Gabriel, isn’t it?”

Jack nodded, staring at the floor. “Yeah. I have no idea how I’m going to tell him.”

“Just be blunt with him. You know how he is.” Mercy folded her hands in her lap. “He cares deeply about you. He will understand.”

“It’s not that, it’s just—what if he doesn’t want kids? Or like them? Then either I’m going to be a single parent or he’s going to be raising a child he doesn’t want.”

“Now Jack, you know that all of us here care about you. If, and mind you this is a strong if, Gabe decides he wants nothing to do with you or the child, then the rest of us will be here in his stead.”

Jack smiled for the first time since he had walked into the medical ward asking for Mercy to check him over. “It takes a village, huh?” He sighed, leaning against Mercy’s shoulder. “Thanks Ange. I really appreciate all you doing all this for me.”

“You are always welcome. Now go, talk to him.” As they both stood, a thought crossed her mind. “You know, I always thought the two of you would have adorable children. I guess now we will find out.”

Jack shrugged shyly, the doors closing behind him as he walked out. He felt like he was going to be sick again, and took another drink of water. He checked his watch, noticing that he had been in the med ward for over an hour; Gabe should be in their quarters still. He had woken extra early to sneak off to see Mercy, and it was only seven thirty-three. On days like these when they had no meetings or missions planned, they tended to sleep in as long as they could.

Jack keyed in the code to their shared quarters with a shaking hand, the door opening to the sound of the shower running. Jack took a deep breath and sat on the bed, untying his boots and letting them fall to the floor with two thuds, his shirt following after. He fell back, staring at the ceiling, his hands resting on his stomach. The shower shut off, and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

The door to the bathroom opened and Jack heard Gabe make a surprised noise, probably not expecting him to be there. A drawer opened and fabric rustled, Gabe pulling on a pair of boxers and a black t-shirt.

“Where’d you go so early?” When he got no answer, Gabe frowned, crawling on the bed to sit beside Jack’s head. “ _Querido_?”

Jack had to take a second to find his voice. “Went to see Mercy.”

Gabe growled quietly and laid down, pulling Jack against him. “About the nausea? What did she say?”

Jack rolled the words around in his mouth, trying to find the best way to say them, remembering what Mercy said. “It’s… fuck.” He turned to look at Gabe, then turned his head away, unable to maintain eye contact. “I’m pregnant. Six weeks.”

Silence. Jack felt the nausea building back up, his hands clenching into fists. He took a deep breath, then another, trying to calm himself.

“That’s not possible.”

“Improbable, not impossible. She said it was a one in ten thousand chance of happening.”

“ _Mierda_.”

Jack twitched when a hand found his stomach, underneath one of his own, fingers spread wide over the skin. Jack trembled, finally turning his head to look at the other commander. Gabe was staring at his stomach with a mixture of awe and reverence, mouth slightly open and eyes soft.

“Jack. _Jack_. We’re going to be fathers.”

Jack released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He let himself be pulled closer to the other, the hand moving to feel more of his stomach. Gabe sat up suddenly, staring down at him with a growing smile.

“We’re going to be fathers.”

Jack smiled back, watching as Gabe lowered his head to press his lips repeatedly to his midsection, growling possessively. He rubbed his cheek and jaw against the exposed skin, spreading his scent over it. Jack ran his fingers through Gabe’s hair, the Alpha shifting his eyes up to stare at Jack.

“ _Eres increible. Te amo mucho_.”

Jack smiled wider. “ _Yo te amo más_.”

Gabe purred, bracing his arms on either side of Jack’s head and leaning down to kiss him soundly.

“I was afraid you’d be mad.” Jack whispered against his lips when he pulled back. Gabe frowned, pressing his face into Jack’s neck and mouthing at the bond mark.

“Why?”

“I didn’t—we’ve never talked about children before, so I didn’t know how you felt about them. If you even liked them.”

Gabe hummed, pressing a kiss to Jack’s cheek. “You were worried I’d leave you?”

Jack nodded. “Either that or you would stay but be unhappy.”

Gabe kissed his temple. “If it helps any, I am rather fond of children.” He sighed, running a hand through blonde hair. “ _Dios_ , Jack, you have no idea how happy I am. This is—I always dreamed of having a family with you. I thought it’d never happen, but—you’re so amazing, Jack.”

Jack felt himself blush, pulling Gabe down so he could kiss him again. Gabe’s hands found his stomach once more, stroking over the skin and tracing the dips of muscle. One of Jack’s hands found his and trailed up his arm, looping it around his shoulders and pulling him to lie beside him. Gabe smiled and nuzzled against him, humming in question when Jack chuckled nervously.

“So, how are we going to tell everyone else?”


End file.
